Take My Breath Away
by Kaida Daygona
Summary: John finds himself in a new school where the only attention he gets is from bullies. After a particularly bad time with them, Jake finds him and befriends him. this is based on zeborah's drawings who can be found on tumblr of their highschool au
1. Chapter 1

John stared out of the classroom window absently, watching how the trees rustled around in the gentle wind. It was a beautiful day; autumn had not taken over yet so all the trees were still a luscious green. The only thing dampening their color was the Texan heat that seemed to drain everything slowly of its life. He sighed and slowly drug his attention back to the front of the classroom where the teacher was talking. Once upon a time, he would've been paying attention; he would have been the model student.

But not now.

Now he was waiting and getting more tense by the minute until the school bell would sound its alarm for the end of another torturous day in his new prison. If things went right, John would bolt at the first chance and hopefully get ahead of his new "fans" he had made here.

John sighed and idly fiddled with some raven hair that splayed out awkwardly from the temples of his glasses then looked back up at the clock. Any time now, the piercing sound would reverberate throughout the halls and signal another day's end. He packed up what was left on his desk and looked around the room, managing not to stand out against his other classmates' shifting, getting ready to go as well. They were probably going to meet up with friends or get the heck out of there like he was.

Then it sounded. John felt his stomach plummet and quickly grabbed up his backpack, wrapping his blue jacket tighter around himself. He briskly walked out of the classroom and went past his locker, having learned to prepare ahead of his last class for it cut down his likelihood of being caught. He saw the doors and his stomach gave a little flutter of excitement at possibly going unscathed again. His bruises from the last time were almost completely gone, only giving a slightly yellow tinge that revealed their existence. He sighed as fresh air hit his face and started for the bus stop.

"Ooomf," he gasped, suddenly jerked backwards by something pulling on his backpack.

"Where are you going so fast?" someone snickered behind him, joined by some lewd jeers from the others. Still being pulled backwards, he regained footing and clumsily started treading backwards, trying desperately not to fall. His stomach dropped to an ultimate low as he saw the doors draw further away and his hope of anyone helping him along with it. They were now where he could not see the doors and John was thrown against the brick walls. His head colliding with a loud snap and he gave out another "oomf" as the air temporarily escaped from his lungs.

"Hey, answer me, dweeb," the guy hissed, pushing John's shoulder. John turned his wide blue eyes at the one who had spoken, glancing at the other three and tried to think of what to say so that maybe he'd get out unscathed. _**Fat chance**_. "I-I was U-uh…going home," he answered timidly, trying to lighten whatever situation this was.

"Aw, why would you do that? We haven't played in a while." the guy laughed, pushing John yet again. He felt his backpack crushing up behind him as he tried to get any distance away while the four much bigger guys laughed at him. He looked up at the slightly cloudy blue sky, wishing suddenly he was the wind and could fly up and away from these jerks.

He was brought back to reality as he heard himself take a sharp intake of breath and pain blossomed from his gut. He doubled over automatically, trying to get a bearing on the pain, and an unseen hand shoved him down by his shoulders. He teetered until his backpack threw him off balance and he fell onto the ground.

More laughing.

He didn't make a noise as he pulled his hands under him, pushing up, trying to get back up so his head wouldn't be in as much danger but then a foot connected with his already sore stomach and sent him rolling on his back with another, louder gasp. "Oh come on, this is no fun Egbert," the leader of the group hissed, stepping up and putting pressure on one foot. John clenched his teeth. They wanted to hear him beg for them to stop, to cry. Like he had before, he didn't like to appear weak and that always made this event longer than it had to be.

He was suddenly drug up by someone pulling on his backpack again and another one of the four guys punched him ruggedly across his face, making his head snap to the side as he saw an explosion of stars.

After another punch to the gut, tears finally starting to prick at his eyes from the pain, whoever was behind him let go and he dropped to his knees. "That's more like it," one of the assholes laughed, pushing him down further onto his stomach, right before they all closed in and started to kick at him. He rolled up, covering his head with his arms.

"Please stop!" John finally shouted, his voice shaking as tears slid down his cheeks. They all howled with laughter and as one final move, one of them grabbed his glasses off his face and threw them to some unknown corner of the school lawn. He didn't move until they were all gone only then did he uncurl and painfully sit up. Finally, he let the sobs wrack through his body; at least they hadn't gotten to see him like this.

John stayed like that for a few more minutes, getting control over his sobs and wiped at his face. He looked at the blurry image of his hand and was able to make out a red splash on it. Great, something was bleeding and he hurt everywhere too much to know exactly where it was coming from. He hiccupped a bit and then sighed as he shimmied his backpack off. He started crawling on all fours, reaching his hands out experimentally for his glasses but only grasping at dry tufts of grass.

He hated it here. He hated that he had to move from his nice home in Washington to this inferno called Texas because his dad's job moving. He didn't have many friends at his old home, but he certainly didn't have any bullies. Now all he had was bullies, the only people who gave him any mind. But that was probably part of being a sophomore, completely new, and having acted like his nerdy self at the very beginning, somehow pissing them off with his constant smile and laugh.

John sighed, wondering exactly how long it would take to find his glasses. There was no way he would be able to get home without them since the buses had to be long gone by now. He crawled back over to his backpack and leaned his head back against the jagged brick wall.

A spike of terror ran through his spine as he heard the dry crunch of grass under someone's feet. He desperately tried to flatten himself into the shadows, praying that whoever it was wouldn't feel the need to beat him up. He saw a figure come blurrily into sight.

"Well golly, what are spectacles doing way out here?" John heard the figure ask, presumably to himself, and watched it bend down. He saw a blurry head lift back up and look, stopping on him. John's breathing hitched as panic started to bubble up his throat.

"What the dickens happened to you ol' chap?" the figure asked, rushing over to John, "Are these yours?" he asked, holding out John's glasses. John gulped and nodded slightly, taking the glasses and slipping them onto his face. He turned his gaze up at the guy standing in front of him.

He was wearing a jacket that was a beautiful emerald green and had white sleeves. Moving his gaze up further, the man in front of him had raven black hair similar to his own but had an unruly cowlick in the front. He also had glasses but instead of John's sky-blue eyes behind those lenses, the eyes were a deep forest green that didn't wither in the southern heat and more breathtaking than the jacket's color. It complimented very well on his tan complexion, making John think of the wilderness.

"T-thanks," John stuttered, still slightly cringing. The guy smiled down at him, his buckteeth becoming prominent as his lips pulled back, his eyes squinting shut a little. He held out his hand and John cringed back into the wall, screwing his eyes shut in fear.

"I was just going to help you out 'ol chap," the man said reassuringly, still holding out his hand. "Oh, thanks," John said, hesitantly clasping the man's hand. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "I'm Jake by the way." Jake smiled, still holding his hand before giving it a firm shake. "I'm John…" John said timidly, his arm bouncing excitedly with the friendly gesture.

"So do you mind explaining what happened?" Jake asked him, giving him a worried look. John guessed his nose must have been what was bleeding by the way Jake was staring at it. Jake made a noise and fished around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. "Here you go," he stated to John, thrusting it into his hand.

"Oh...thanks," he said quietly, feeling the silky softness of the cloth with his fingers before dabbing at his nose. John made a face seeing the blood. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled. "Oh it's fine, that's what they're for," Jake laughed a bit and then got serious again. "But really, do tell me what in god's name happened. I can make guesses but I would like to hear straight from the horse's mouth."

John sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Well, short story version, bullies happened," he confessed, worrying nervously over his bottom lip. He shifted his gaze over to the side, not looking at Jake while the other teen stood there thoughtfully.

Jake looked him over, "How about we go for a stroll?" he asked as he smiled down at the blue-eyed teen. "We can walk and talk! It is a perfect day for an adventure in this concrete jungle, wouldn't you say?" he laughed, clapping one hand around John's shoulder. John jumped at the touch but smiled up at the new gentleman. "Sure," he replied, smiling his own toothy grin for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in silence along the hot road as cars zipped by a few feet over on the street. There were a few other people walking around but most had absconded back to their homes. Jake's hands were currently shoved in his jacket pockets, and John held his backpack straps and bit at his lower lip nervously, his buckteeth slightly poking out. Finally, Jake glanced down at the shorter male, his ever present smile slipping a bit as he cringed slightly.

"First thing's first chap, we have to get this bloody mess off of your face," he stated, quirking his lip up a bit with the word's double meaning. "Oh, yeah…" John muttered quietly, "I can clean it off as soon as I get to a bathroom." He looked at his feet, avoiding Jake's eyes. He probably looked disgusting.

"Nonsense, ol' chap. Here," Jake said as he guided John over to a bench. "Sit," he commanded. Quirking his eyebrow up questioningly then wincing slightly as the gesture moved bruised skin, John obeyed. Jake swung his backpack to the ground and knelt down, fishing around through the cluttered contents. John gave him a confused look, tilting his head slightly. "What are you doing?" He curiously leaned forward, bracing himself on the edge of the bench. He desperately tried to look for whatever Jake was searching for, drawing a blank.

"Confound it!" Jake cursed, plunging his arm deeper into the dark green backpack, sticking his tongue slightly out of the side of his mouth as he groped around.

A triumphant "haha!" emerged from his throat as he fought whatever he now had in his grip out of his backpack. A dark, round, army green canister emerged. It was tattered and had a few dents in some places, having seen many adventures in its years. "Uh…You really like green don't you?" John smiled a bit tensely.

"Heh, I guess you could say I like my knick- knacks to have a particular hue to them, yes," Jake responded happily as he pulled out another handkerchief from a pocket in his bag. "Never have too many of these," he said standing up, now meeting John's gaze with his own. "Lean your head back," he demanded, nearing the bloody teenager. "Uhm….o..okay," John muttered nervously eyeing the items.

Jake unscrewed the canister's lid quickly, holding the handkerchief over the opening and tilting it several times. He then carefully sat the canister down and looked at John. "Okay, let's get that blood off of you, mate!" he smiled, nearing John.

John cringed a little bit but forced himself to relax, letting his eyes slide shut, waiting for the cool cloth to meet his face. The first sensation he perceived was warmth, and his eyes snapped back open at the unsuspected sensation. He glanced to where Jake had carefully placed his palm on his face, holding it still.

His other hand neared John's face, slowly starting to dab at random spots. John felt the grime and stiffness slowly starting to leave the surface of his skin, the heat on his cheeks increased from the blush that slowly started to spread. He cringed a bit as Jake's palm brushed a tender spot with his calloused hands. "Sorry 'bout that," Jake muttered, taking pressure off John's face but not removing his hand entirely.

Jake finished dabbing John's face and met his eyes. Emerald green locked with sky blue, and they stayed like that for a few moments before Jake toothily smiled and papped John's face gently, careful not to hit a bruise. "There we are, much better!" Jake said happily, studying John's face a little more. John felt his blush now meet the tips of his ears, and glanced over Jake's face. He quickly broke the gaze and awkwardly looked anywhere but Jake's face. He idly fiddled with his backpack straps with his fingers, a nervous habit.

"Hey now, it's alright to look at me, I won't get a temper," Jake stated, gently grasping John's chin and guiding his face back so his vision was on Jake. John smiled timidly, feeling like the blush was just intensifying. "O-okay," he stuttered, forcing himself not to look away. Jake looked around and after a moment his face brightened up. "Oh! We are close to a park! We can definitely go for a stroll there and talk!" Jake excitedly stated jumping up and slinging his backpack back on. John stared for a second but then nodded in agreement, following the older male.

They arrived at the park shortly, entering the shaded walkway through an iron archway. John had never been to this park before. Since he moved to Texas, he hadn't had enough time or the energy to explore the city. He looked around at the scenery, enjoying the change from urban to more natural. It sort of reminded him of his old home back in Washington for the simple fact that where he came from hadn't been a city but a huge suburb. A gentle breeze blew threw trees and creating a peaceful rustling sound, shadows danced on the ground playfully.

"Aha, there it is," Jake stated loudly, speeding his pace up a little. John looked a bit baffled before picking up his own pace. "There what is?" John asked curiously. "My favorite place in the park," Jake replied simply, smiling.

They arrived at a small tree on a slight incline, perfect for sitting or lying. It was just far enough from the walkway that anyone continuing on the trail would not be bothered by them and vice versa. They settled in and John hugged his knees to his chest as Jake stretched out, throwing his arms behind himself to keep propped up.

Jake was the first one to break the silence. "So…mind telling me about the bullies you seem to be caught up with?" he asked, head staying slightly inclined. He slid his eyes over to rest on John.

John sighed and fumbled with the cloth of his pants a little. "Well…" he began hesitantly, "my dad, sister, and I moved here over the summer…So I'm new but I didn't really think that would be that big of a deal in high school, since a lot of people are new when they come to a high school…but I honestly think it's because I look a bit wimpy," he glumly stated, looking down at his small frame. "Plus I don't really have friends, being new, so I guess I was just an easy target? I'm really not sure. We didn't really have bullies in Washington, where I moved from."

Jake turned his head at him and folded his legs across each other, leaning forward to prop his chin in a hand. "Hmm…so this has been going on since you moved here?" Jake asked, concern showing on his emerald eyes. John blushed slightly at the concern, nervously picking at a fray at the bottom of his pants "Yeah… I mean, it hurts but I've gotten used to it. I also know its worse to report it because a few days later they just get me worse…" He brought his hands up to rub the bridge of his nose under his glasses, feeling a little stressed out from thinking about the bullies.

"Well…how about I'll be your friend and I'll protect you?" Jake smiled at him. John almost gaped. "I….I really don't want you to waste your time on someone like me, Jake." He was genuinely surprised by the offer. "No, no, no, no it's fine really John. I like you, you seem like an upbeat kid and that's hard to come by, if you ask me," Jake said continuing to smile. Before John could reply Jake started talking again. "So, it is settled. I will be like…a guardian figure? Something like that? More importantly we can be the best of mates," Jake laughed, clapping a hand on the John's back, making the younger male jump. Apparently he had no say in the matter, "Okay" John dumbly stated, not really knowing what else to say, but secretly pleased.

Jake was full of chat though, determined to get John to open up. "So you say you have a sister and a dad?" John nodded "My sister is a senior this year. Her name is Jane Egbert but people call her Crocker sometimes because she loves to cook, and she's pretty good at it. She takes after our dad. I like to cook anything besides cakes sometimes, though I'm not as good as Jane or dad."

Jake laughed, "I can't cook anything past a penny's worth of value...So your sister is a senior? So am I, maybe I have a few classes with her? I will keep an eye out for her. I have a sister as well; her name is Jade Harley English. She's a freshman. Do you think you have any classes with her?" he asked.

"Err…well I'm not sure…I know I am small but I'm actually sophomore," John timidly laughs. "I guess it's still possible to have a class with her?" he added.

"Possibly," Jake replies cheerily.

They talk for a while after this. Jake finds out that John loves blue, the wind, his pet salamander Casey; that he plays piano and his dad went through a phase with both him and his sister in trying to delve into their interest, and failing miserably. Jake also finds out that John seems to be infatuated with some Nic Cage fellow.

John finds out that Jake has a plethora of guns, and from the way Jake talks, can use them all. He discovers that Jake is obsessed with cerulean women. He also finds out that Jake and Jade live with their English uncle, who often goes by Lord English, who isn't very friendly. He also found out that Jake loves skulls.

Which sort of creeps him out.

After they've talked well into the afternoon, the sun starting to cast its goodbye, as day transitions to the chill of night.

"Bollocks look at the time! I think it's about time to get you home chap," Jake says, standing and pulling John up. John giggles a bit, wiping the grass off him. He really likes Jake, after getting past his initial nervousness. "I guess so," John sighs, stretching a bit.

They walk back to the school where Jake has a car parked. It's the last one in the parking lot and surprisingly, it isn't green. It's just a plain white car. "Come on," Jake smiles after opening door for him. John slips into the passenger side, the smell filling his nostrils. It smelled like a car should but the natural musk of Jake overpowered it, a a strong smell of grass clippings and sweet rain.

He looks up to see a little Smurfette hanging from his review mirror and inwardly grimaces. John opts to look around, noticing that sometimes there was white fur stuck to surfaces, here and there.

After Jake gets in the car and starts it up, music tunes in.

Music he could imagine his nana listening to.

After pulling up to your house, a very worried Dad opens the door. "Oh…woops" John mutters, eyes wide. "Thanks for the ride home Jake!" he exclaims, unbuckling and throwing a hug onto the older male. Jake laughs, hugging John back. "See you around!"

John runs up the stairs. "Sorry Dad! He helped me out so we hung out," John exclaims, toothily smiling at his dad. His dad looks at the car that's pulling out. Then looks at the forming bruises on his son, but decides to question him inside. "That's alright son, we just got dinner done. Just tell me next time you decide to stay out," he says, closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

John hurriedly ran up the stairs and turned towards his room. He had a huge grin plastered on his face, even through the slight pain it caused, as he deposits his bag unceremoniously on the ground. He turned right back around to go downstairs and join his sister and dad for dinner. As he walked down the stairs, the savory scents of homemade food met his nostrils.

Jane looked at him as he slid his chair out and sat down. She smiled sweetly at him, "Nice of you to join us," she teased, the smile never faltering.

John scrunched his nose up slightly, "Yeah, well I decided I was hungry so I thought I'd join," he laughs. Dad doesn't say anything, just smiles at both of them lovingly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When dinner is done, everyone takes their plates to the sink to be rinsed before being placed in the dishwasher. After a team effort, John turns around to head towards his room. "Son, can I have a word with you?" he hears Dad ask. He turns back around, meeting his Dad's royal blue eyes. "Sure Dad, what is it?" He replies as he turns himself around.

"I wanted to talk about what happened today?" Dad says questioningly, a worried expression encompassing his face. "Oh…uh sure," John replies nervously, rubbing his right arm with his left, his shoes suddenly very interesting.

It wasn't like he was embarrassed for Dad to see him like this, he just didn't want him to worry when things like this just happened.

"Do I need to switch you to another school?" Dad asks him as he steps near him, bending slightly to examine John's face. He gently put a hand on John's face, tilting it ever so slightly to get a better look. John flicks his eyes to his dad's face, "No, it's ok, I think I've finally made a friend today anyway," he smiles, thinking about Jake.

Dad releases his face, "That young man who drove you home?" he asks, even though it sounds more like a statement. "Yep, he's pretty cool," John beams up at him. "After uh…this happened," he makes a vague waving motion at his face, "he helped me out and we just kind of chilled for a while."

Dad turns and walks to the sink, dampening a clean towel and walking back, gently dabbing at John's face. He eventually seems as satisfied as he is going to get and leans back. His face is still slightly mirroring worry.

John stares up at Dad while he eventually makes a thoughtful face. "Well ok then, I've glad you made a friend. Bring him over sometime for cake," he says in all seriousness.

John sticks his tongue out, cringing slightly, "Eeck Dad, no, nope no. Just no," he says, turning and walking to the stairs. Dad chuckles softly to himself as John marches up the stairs.

He sighs as he gets to his room, closing the door behind him rather softly. John pads over to his bed and flops down, dragging his backpack behind him. He smirks cheerily to himself he pulls his homework out and begins to work on it.

After a while, he decides to text Jake and reaches for phone. As he pulls up a new message his smile slides off his face. He didn't ask for his number. The only friend he's made so far and he forgot to ask for his number. John moans, burying his head into the cover beneath him. Well so much for things going up from here. He shoves the last bit of his homework off to the side, disheartened.

"Well just great," he mumbles to himself, swinging his legs off the bed and pulling his body up. He drags himself to the shower, now distraught and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

After he finishes his shower, he goes to bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"John WAKE UP!" a feminine voice shouts, the sound sliding into John's brain. "Uuuhhg whatttt," he mutters into a pillow. "Just wanted to make sure you were up before I left since I have to be at school early," the voice says, now on the other side of the door. John lifts his head up groggily from his pillow and wipes at his face. "uuugh gross," he says, making a face as he pulls his hand away covered in spit. He squints his eyes and he gropes with his clean hand for his glasses. Finally he succeeds in pulling them on his face and he slides out of bed. He pulls the door open to see the face of his slightly taller sister staring down at him.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," Jane huffs, sounding annoyed. "I'm awake now," John retorts, still sounding groggy. "Well just don't go back to sleep, and don't forget your keys," she says, turning and heading down the stairs. "Yes mother," he counters with a bored expression, shutting his door to get ready for school.

He grabs the brush and goes at his hair for a bit but finally gives up. His hair is wild enough as is without him sleeping on it wet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And now time for his worst element. Getting on the bus and facing a whole day of school. He would ride with his sister, except she has ridiculously early classes for her dual enrollment.

As he stands at the curb, holding the straps of his backpack, he makes plans for evasive action today. He's totally going to do it. He's going to avoid those assholes.

Well probably not, but he can hope right? He's been successful in the past.

John hears the familiar squeal of breaks as the bus stops at the curb and turns. He gulps slightly, his grip tightening as the bus stops in front of him. The door opens up in front of him and he stands staring for a second. This has got to be more and more of a challenge everyday.

The bus driver just gives him a bored vacant look and chews idly on something. John finally steps up and scope out an inconspicuous vacant seat.

No one really heeds you any mind, and you don't see any of the tormenters. Most of them he's noticed are jocks on the football team or are in that ring of friends. They probably all drive or something.

The bus pulls up to the school not long after that and all the passengers on the bus start filing out. John joins, trying to practice blending in as much as possible. He has his normal jacket tucked away into his bag and just put a casual black jacket on and blue jeans. Surely that's not too noticeable right? Not as perceptible as his normal blue jacket.

John joins the masses of other students in the common area as he waits for the bell to ring. He keeps his eyes peeled, looking for the familiar jackets that the jocks usually wear. His heart skips a beat as he sees one. It's not one who's picked on him personally but he doesn't want to risk ending that streak. He recognizes him from hanging out with the group who does because he always wears shades. Seriously who does that in school? The shaded gaze turns to meet John's squarely and shades guy stops walking, staring at you.

John gulps and sinks into a nearby crowd, casually joining in. John gets some stares but he hardly cares. Stares are way better than bruises. Which he still has. Maybe that's why they are staring.

The bell rings and his heart feels light for a split second before he's off like a race horse. He flies to his locker and heads to his class. His whole day is spent like this and finally it's the end of the day.

-x-x-x-x-

John quickly stops by his locker and moves out with the masses. He stops with everyone else, waiting for the bus.

"Heyyy, where you going?" a voice ask into his ear. He jumps and swivels his head around, one of the jocks less than a foot away from him. "Eek" he squeaks out, nearly falling over in his effort to get some distance. He's at the back of the crowd for the bus, when did that happen? He had tried to stay in the middle. Some other kids give him a look but don't say anything, just going back to their own business. John tries to plead with his eyes but no one pays them any mind.

"Were you planning on leaving us hangin' today?" the guy asks again, bending over slightly to meet John's wide blue eyes. He flicks his eyes over taking in several of the other guys. And in the back is shades guy. Oh shit, did he think John was staring at him this morning as some kind of challenge?

The group starts to shove John off and he looks hopelessly back at the crowd. No one is going to help him. Suddenly another voice pipes up and John swings his head around at the familiar voice. Jake stands at the edge of the group, emerald eyes dangerously bright. He shoves to the center of the group next to you. "I think you should unhand him," he says to the one who's still got a grip on John. He sneers at Jake but lets John go nevertheless. "What do you think your doin' English," the guy questions accusingly like he just stole a toy.

Which John guesses Jake just kind of did.

"I'm simply here to take my friend and I home, so if you'll pardon us," Jake somehow sneers back venomously. He grabs John's hand and leads him from the group. John looks back, all eyes are staring at him with scowls to match. Except shades guy. He never really moved at all and is staring at the group he was with.

Finally John looks forward again and takes in Jake's face. He has an angry scowl plastered on his face and is staring straight forward, almost marching.

"Uhm," John mutters, not sure if Jake can be bothered in his mood. Jake slows down and looks at John, scowl dissolving and he looks genuinely worried. "They didn't hurt you did they chap?" Jake asks, squinting at John's already bruised face as if he's looking for new bruises. "No," John answers, smiling timidly, "Thanks by the way," he adds quietly as they continue to walk. Jake smiles toothily at him, "Oh no problem, I told you I'd be your friend right? But for the life of me I couldn't find you. You're a hard fellow to come by," Jake rambles on and John laughs at him as they reach Jake's car.

After they are inside and the air conditioning is cranked up Jake looks at him again. "So it seems I forgot to acquire your number yesterday which would've helped in my finding you today, so would you mind if I got your number?" Jake enquires. John grins, his eyes squinting as he nods. "Yeah that's cool, here give me your phone." Jake complies and John puts his number in it and text himself. "There, now we have each other's number," John smiles, handing the phone back to Jake. "Brilliant!" Jake exclaims, pocketing the phone and shifting the car into drive. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" he asks, glancing over at you as he stops at the sign.

"Uhm…if you want to…if not you can take me home?" John makes a face, unsure. Jake lifts his wrist up and looks at his clock, making a face. "Well I actually have work, I forgot it was Thursday…But we definitely need to hang out one day," Jake smiles and turns, heading for John's home. "Yeah that'd be cool," John smiles back, secretly sad that they wouldn't chill today.

Jake pulls up into his driveway and John gathers his bag up and pushes himself up. "Hey," he hears Jake say and bends down, to meet his gaze to Jake's. "I will shoot you a message later," he says, making little guns with his fingers. "Ok," John laughs, "I will talk to you then." "Righto!"

John waves at Jake until he's pulled out into the road and drives off. He then turns and enters his house, happy once again.

He was going to break some kind of record for happiness.

_(Oh my gosh, I am so so so so so sorry for the wait for this omg I don't know how people still follow this?_

_I hope this sort of long chapter makes up for my lack of attention on this. (I hope it is not simply terrible) _

_I know where I'm going with it, and I finally have a title so it's just getting it written around school and juggling Convalesce Love that will take a while._

_(Another thing that is slowing me down is writing in the he/she instead of the you style. I just really like using you)_

_So thanks if you've waited patiently all this time and I will definitely try to be more regular with updates from now on oh goodness. Oh gosh. Please don't hate me)_


	4. Chapter 4

"So where would you like to go," Jake inquires, glancing over at you with emerald eyes. John shrugs happily, just liking the idea of going to hang out with his good friend. "Want to go watch a movie then chap?"  
"Sure," John shoots back, beaming at the other. "Gotcha," Jake says as he turns to go towards the theater.  
After their show Jake and John vacate the theater and start on their way to John's house. "Thanks for taking me with you, it was a lot of fun to get to hang out," John smiled happily, full of buttery popcorn and overpriced soda.  
"No problem," Jake beams back cheerfully, "I had a load of fun as well."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
For months after that Jake and John grew closer. They would hang out in the park quite a bit until the beginning of the winter winds started to make them have to go to more enclosed areas. They'd even hung out over the break and celebrated New Year's together.  
Jake had been keeping John's bullies at bay fairly well.  
Though today John was alone since Jake had not been able to come in today due to having to leave early before spring break started..  
As John was walking down a deserted hallway, he caught a glimpse of one of the jackets they wore. Another second of looking showed that it was the shades one. 'Oh shit,' John thought to himself, coming to a halt and about to turn around. "Hey wait up," he heard from a slightly southern accented voice. John's eyes go wide in panic, pupils shrinking quickly, as he debates running or cowering. The jock could probably out run him and he would just get beat up worse that way.  
"Hey," he said as he approached John. John just stared, his eyes as wide as ever, pupils dilating. The other looked at him for a moment before continuing, scratching at his white blond head. "Look, I'm really sorry for the jerks I was around so much," he says, his shades pointed towards John. "I was around them because it was the damn sports season but now that that stupid shit is over I don't have to be around those assholes anymore."  
John gulps, the sound loud in his ears, "okay," he finally replies timidly. This guy was about as tall as Jake. Why was everyone so much taller than him?  
Wait right now was not a time to be looking at this guy's height.  
"So yeah, I'm Dave by the way," Dave says. "N-nice to meet you," John stutters.  
Later as John was doing his old, get out of school fast routine he saw Dave walking in his direction. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down. "Hey man," Dave sticks his hand up in the air in a minimal effort wave. "Uh…hi," John replies, pulling the straps of his backpack taut in a nervous whim.  
"Would you like a ride home?" Dave inquires, his shades slightly pointing at John. "I mean, that's okay," John replies looking at the ground as he walked," but thanks."  
Dave raises an eyebrow, "Are you just saying that because you're scared of me?" John snaps his head up looking at the other, "I'm not scared, I-I just don't really know you is all!," John shoots back defensively. "Uh huh, that's why you started hanging out with that English kid almost immediately upon meeting him."  
John's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "How do you know that?"  
Dave shrugs, "One day you're basically all alone, the next you and English are up in each other's business non-stop. Not that hard to notice," he mumbles off, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But," he finally speaks up again, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything if you let me give you a drive home, plus I know how bad the buses suck. Why I broke out of those transportable prisons as soon as I had the wings to fly," he rambles as John just stares at him, his expression starting to get slightly vacant.  
"So do you want me to give you a ride?" Dave finally comes back around in a full circle to ask. "Oh uhm. I uh…guess so," John mutters. Dave didn't seem that bad but he was still wary. "Awesome," Dave replies, turning to head for his car.  
John follows nervously, looking around. No one really paid them much mind, but a few people turned and raised eyebrows.  
They neared an older red mustang and John's eyes grew wide. "Is that a mustang? How old is that," he asked, carefully putting his bag in the floor and slipping in. "it's a 50's model. I try to keep it in pretty good condition." Dave shrugs, walking around and slipping in the driver's side.  
"So what's the address?" Dave inquires, looking at John. He fidgets with his review mirror slightly, making the small hanging disk swing slightly. John tells him and after that they chit chat quite a bit and John figures out that Dave's actually not an asshole like the other jocks and that Dave had supposedly joined for its 'irony.'  
As Dave pulls into John's driveway John turns to him, big smile on his face. "We should hang out some more sometime, maybe over the break." "Yeah, that'd be a-ok with me," Dave responds, a smirk on his own face. "oh! Here's my number by the way," John exclaims, writing it down quickly on a spare piece of paper and handing it to Dave. Dave takes it and sticks it in his own pocket.  
"Well see you later!" John smiles, waving at Dave one last time before turning to go to his house. "See ya," Dave replies quickly, watching as John got up to his house and then leaving.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
"So who are you hanging out with," Dad questions John for what felt like the hundredth time. "Daaave," John whines out, "he's a guy from school."  
Dad raises an eyebrow, holding his pipe up to take a puff from it. "Okay, well just make sure you have your phone on you in case we need to get in touch with you."

John rolls his blue eyes, "will do Dad," he replied as he felt his phone start to buzz. He flipped it out quickly seeing a text from Dave that he had arrived, "Okay, well I'll see you later," he exclaimed, giving his Dad a hug before grabbing his jacket and wallet and heading out the door.  
"Hey," he grinned, reaching over for the belt and buckling up. "So what are you up for?" Dave asked as he backed his car out. "I don't care," John replied, looked out of his window. "John. John come on. Tell me what you want to do. We could go bowling, watch a movie, go to an arcade. Hell we could even go shopping," Dave pestered. "Uughhh fine. Uh..bowling?" John questioningly replied. He hadn't been bowling in who knew how long.

They get to the bowling alley and Dave leads the way in. John has never been to this bowling alley and he gazes around. This place was huge compared to the places he had been to before.  
"Come on, we have to go get our shoes and pick out bowling balls," Dave waved his hand a little. John followed up to the counter where they got their shoes and then went to pick out bowling balls.  
"Here Dave, this one screams your name," he laughed as he held a heavy pink bowling ball. Dave looked over and smirked, taking the bowling ball with a lot more ease than John had picked it up. "Yeah, this could work, thanks." John made a face at how easily Dave had lifted it and when in search for his own.  
After they had both gotten one, they walked over to an empty aisle and put in their names. Dave was pretty good, getting most of them usually if not a strike. John on the other hand ended up asking for the gutter guards to be put up.  
"So what time is your Dad expecting you home?" Dave asked as he waited at the ball return area. "Uh probably nine or ten," John shrugged. "What about your parents?" he added on quickly, casting his blue eyes on the other.  
"Eh…I don't have parents, I live with my older brother and he doesn't really put a curfew on me," Dave replied simply. "Oh um…sorry," John murmured looking down at his feet. Dave shrugged, "I don't remember them so no harm done. Bro does but he's quite a bit older than me so he just took care of me after they were gone." John nodded and went up to take his turn.  
They played several rounds, which Dave winning all of them.  
"That was great," John said as he slid back into the other's old mustang after Dave had unlocked it. "Yeah," Dave responded as he walked around to his size to slide in.  
Dave drove the roads expertly, knowing his way around most areas.  
"So I think it's safe to say we should definitely hang out again," Dave suggested as he pulled into John's driveway. "Yeah, totally that'd be great!" John beamed, unbuckling and sliding out.  
"Okay, well I'll see you later Dave," he exclaimed waving and then running up to go in his house. "See ya," Dave called after him and then backed out of his driveway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
"Hey there!" Jake exclaimed happily as John opened the door. Jake had decided to pick him up since they had not seen each other in a few weeks. John leaned over hugging Jake happily, "hey," he beamed back bucking up quickly. "Was your trip fun?" he inquired after they had started. "Oh it was lovely. It was quite balmy in Hawaii," Jake rambled off, grinning as he talked to his good buddy.  
"That's great!" John grinned.  
When they arrived at school they both got out of the white car and started walking up to the school.  
"John!" A loud voice came out and both boys turned to see Dave walking fairly quick towards them. Jake scowled stepping slightly in front of John. "What do you want?" Jake hissed. "Uh," Dave drawled out, "Well I came up to talk to John so," he turned his shaded gaze to John. "So they are getting a new set of movies for the local theater, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to that?" Dave suggested, putting his hands in his pockets. "What?" Jake questioned, looking at both of them. "Uhhh yeah let me make sure that I don't have anything coming up but I'll shoot you a text if I can't," John smiled.  
Dave smirked, "Ok," he replied simply, walking past them and entering the school.  
"What?" Jake repeated, looking at John with his green eyes. John looked up at him, "Dave's pretty chill, he's my friend," John shrugs. "You're not going to hang out with him right?" Jake demanded. John's eyebrows knit together as he gave Jake a confused expression. "Well yeah, I probably will. I can have more than one friend Jake."  
Jake gave an exasperated sigh, "Well I don't think it'd be very good for you to hang out with him." John's confused look turned into one of anger, "Jake. I'll hang out with who I choose. You can't control that." John spit his words. Jake rolled his eyes throwing his hands up in the air, "He's just going to hurt you John, like all those other guys. I'm the one who cares about you!"  
"Jake, Dave isn't going to hurt me. We've already hung out some, and it was pretty fun!" John exclaimed. Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever, he's trouble John," he said angrily. "Stop being an asshole and acting like you know everyone when you don't Jake!" John retorted back, frustration starting to consume his thoughts.  
Jake puffed out an angry ball of air before just saying 'whatever' again and storming off. John started after him with his own anger seething before going into the school as well.

Later that day Dave came back up to John. Jake hadn't come up to him at all since that morning. "Where's English?" Dave inquired, standing beside John and looking around as if Jake would pop up out of nowhere.  
"He threw a hissy fit and stormed off," John replied, emphasizing it with an eye roll. "Not happy about me hanging out with you?" Dave stated more than questioned. "Yeah."  
"Well come on, I'll drop you at your house," Dave declared. "Alright, thanks," John replied, lifting his bag into a better position on his shoulder.

(_Sorry for the ridiculous wait, but school and work come first. There will be 2, maybe 3 more chapters of this story. and the last chapter will be optional, so you don't have to read it for the main story. so just so you know where it's going to. sorry again, and thanks)_


End file.
